Symbiosis
by cfdorky
Summary: They say that two minds is better than one. Izuku highly disagrees, but if two minds, a little sharing and harboring a fugitive is what it takes for her to be a hero? Well she'll just have to put aside her better judgement and learn how to deal with her new "friend". All Might is just a bit too late to save Izuku from the Sludge Villian. And somehow it works out in everyone's favor


"_If you really wanna be a hero that badly there is an easy way to do it…"_

She sighed, her feet dangling over the edge of the building. Cherry red shoes kicked back and forth. Her eyes were trained on the pond just in front of the school, despite her long messy green locks impairing her vision slightly. There was a freshly detonated notebook floating in the pond. The fish who lived there examined it curiously.

"_Just take a swan dive off the roof and pray that you are reborn with a quirk."_

She watched numbly as the fish in the pond tried their best to consume her notebook. The notebook she had worked so hard on… she let out a huff before standing and making her way off of the roof. Safely.

Midoriya hadn't really thought about jumping. She would never do that to her mother. And she wouldn't give Kacchan the satisfaction.

That and she didn't want the boy to get in trouble for instigating her suicide.

She left her high school on autopilot, and glumly plucked her ruined notebook out of the pond that, Bakugou Katsuki, her bully, had chucked it into. The thirteenth volume of her hero database was beyond soggy from the pond and had burn marks from the charring it had received from Bakugou.

Just another day in her wonderful life.

Her wonderful _Quirkless_ life…

She had grown to hate that word. It was supposed to have a simple meaning. If someone was deemed Quirkless it meant that they had no superpower. That was all it was _supposed_ to mean.

But she knew it meant much more than that. She knew it meant that she wasn't special. It meant that she had no ability that made her unique in the superpowered world in which she lived.

It meant that other kids picked on her at school, ever since she had been forced by Kacchan to admit she didn't have a Quirk. It meant her teachers didn't care when people bullied her right in front of their eyes. It meant that people would refuse her from work even if she was overqualified for the position. It meant that even her own mother couldn't believe in her, couldn't tell her she could follow her dreams.

It meant she was a nobody. Just a useless waste of space.

And it meant that she would never be able to become a hero.

She felt tears burning in her eyes as she walked home and quickly raked them away with her arm.

Becoming a hero had been her dream for as long as she could remember. Ever since she understood the meaning of the word she knew that that was all she would ever want to be.

It had seemed so possible when she was younger, even after her doctor had told her she would never develop a Quirk. She still believed in herself despite what everyone else said. Even up until she was 10 she was able to cling to the idea that she could become a hero despite her flaws. It was part of the reason she had started to write her journals in the first place. She hoped that they would help her become a hero some day. She had gotten the idea after reading a vintage comic about a hero with no superpowers. The superhero kept an extensive database of information that gave him an edge against villains.

She knew she wouldn't be able to create such an amazing database, but she was willing to try if it meant that she might have a shot at her dream.

It was only after Kacchan and his friends had kicked the crap out of her when they found her writing in her very first journal, that she began to lose hope.

As much as she wanted to believe that what her bully and his friends said wasn't true, she couldn't stop the voices in her mind, the ones that sounded suspiciously like her classmates, which began to fill her head with doubt. She tried her best to ignore them, tried not to dwell on the cruel words of others or the contrary voices in her head. She kept on 'hero chasing' as she liked to call it and writing in her journal and coming up with hero names. She kept dreaming. But it only became harder and harder to believe in herself.

However, her hopes were suddenly reaffirmed the day that Yuuei Academy announced that they would be opening their hero exams for anyone and everyone, regardless of their quirk(or lack of) or their grades. That day had been one of the happiest days of Izuku's life. The announcement hadn't been directed at her exactly, but it felt like the universe was telling her to give her dreams a shot.

She had been studying vigorously for the past two years and had even convinced her mother to let her take martial arts classes in preparation. She had filled three notebooks in less than three months with all of her constant hero chasing.

Her dream seemed closer than ever just this morning. She had already filled out an application for Yuuei early and she had even come up with lots of different plans to pass the practical exam.

Of course Kacchan had to spit on her happiness and set it on fire. He had been screwing with her all year but she had managed to ignore the hurtful words he normally called her. That day was different though.

She didn't really understand why his words hurt so much more that day than they did on any other. Maybe it was because he knew she wanted to apply to Yuuei. Maybe it was due to the fact that her teacher had practically called her out in the middle of class just so she would be teased. Or maybe that day was just her breaking point. Maybe she just couldn't take it anymore.

It didn't really matter either way.

She sniffled and sobbed as she made for home. Through blurry eyes she saw a bridge that she recognized. Apparently her legs had decided that she would take the long way home. She felt too drained to care.

Her footsteps echoed in the tunnel under the bridge, but otherwise it was fairly quiet.

Quiet enough for her to hear a very disgusting sound behind her.

She stopped in her tracks as an unexplainable dread filled her. She quickly shifted and turned to see what had crept up behind her. She didn't even have the chance to scream as her throat was filled with foul sludge and her body was enveloped in slime. Suddenly every orifice was being invaded. Her nostrils, her ears, the crevices of her eyes and anywhere else the slime could creep. She could even feel the sludge slinking into her pores. Her body went into panic mode, flailing and struggling against the horrible green goop that surrounded her. Her mind however was frozen in terror. Her jade eyes were locked with the scary red ones of a villain. They were blurry and manic and surrounded by yellow sclera.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to borrow your body!" A creepy gurgling voice said in a panicked tone. "Calm down. It will only hurt a little! It will be over soon!"

Her lack of air was at the forefront of her mind. She tried in vain to grasp at the villain's fluid body.

The villain let out a somber chuckle. " You can't touch me. I'm fluid."

Her mind didn't quite understand that fact and she continued to try and pull the villain off of her. Maybe she just didn't want to believe that there was nothing she could do.

"I don't have a choice." The villain said quietly. A small part of her mind caught the irony in his statement.

Neither did she.

She scrambling had become weaker and weaker as she felt more and more of the villain force himself inside of her. It felt like she was gulping down gallons of fluid. Eventually, her arms fell limp and her vision began to fade.

Her mind finally began to accept what was happening.

She was going to die. She _was dying. _She wasn't going to escape this villains clutches. This was how her life was going to end.

When her mind finally began to fade, the last thing she thought about, was how unfair her life had been.

* * *

All Might had been a pro for years, but the feeling of dread that filled the pit of his stomach every time he saw someone hurt never went away. Perhaps that's why he was #1.

His pursuit of a villain with a slime quirk had come to an abrupt pause when he entered the underside of a bridge, via sewer, to find an unconscious young girl in tattered clothing.

"Oh no." He was quick to rush to the young ladies side. Crouching down he quickly checked her over, without touching her, but found that aside from her torn clothes she was no worse for wear.

With a sigh of relief he decided to try and wake her.

With several quick and brief taps to the girl's freckled cheek, All Might spoke. "Hey, young lady. Wake up."

His efforts weren't in vain, and after a moment, bright green eyes stared up at him.

All Might was taken back for a moment at the girl's eyes, but quickly shook off his surprise. "Are you alright young lady?"

The girl blinked at him for a moment, before nodding from her place on the ground. She had yet to sit up.

The dread in All Mights stomach subsided and he happily offered the girl a hand. The girl stared warily at his hand for a full minute, making the old pro sweat a bit as he wondered if he had done something wrong. Eventually, however, the girl took his hand gingerly and allowed him to pull her up.

Once up the girl looked up at him a blank, nearly limp look on her face. Then she spoke. Her voice was strained and her words were choppy. " You're All Might…"

It took every ounce of chivalry and politeness All Might had not to wretch on the spot. The girl's breath was… _strong_. Like she had gargled garbage.

He coughed into his first before replying. "Yes, I Am Here! I was pursuing a villain when I found you her unconscious. Speaking of which, do you remember what happened to you? Why you were unconscious?"

The girl's blank expression didn't change, but she did raise a hand to her chin as she contemplated. The motion was slow and shaky, like a babies movements.

"I remember. I was trampled by a villain. They said something about how I was in their way, and that they needed to get to the nearest train station."

"Ah! The nearest train station you say?"

The girl nodded again.

The chase was still on, All Might thought to himself. He nearly rushed away right then, but he knew better that to just leave without making sure a victim was properly taken care of.

"Are you sure you are alright miss? If you are then I will be on my way, to catch the villain who trampled you. But if you aren't I will help you."

The girl shook her head frantically, or at least that's what he thought she was doing, her entire body moved with her as she turned from side to side. She was certainly a strange girl, though he had met stranger.

"I'm alright. You should go catch that villain."

All Might nodded and did his best not to cover his nose. Her breath was really bad…

"Alright then. If you're sure you are okay." He said leaving room for her to change her mind.

The girl simply nodded at him.

All Might nodded back, giving the girl a small salute. "Well then I am off! It was a pleasure to meet you young lady, I'm glad you are alright."

Another nod.

With that All Might turned from the girl and took a few powerful strides to get from under the bridge, before launching off into the air towards the nearest train station he could think of.

If he had stuck around just a bit longer, he would have witnessed the girl

he found crumple to the ground as if she were a puppet that had its strings cut.


End file.
